


Surprise!

by LunaNocis



Category: VIXX
Genre: Other, birthday fic, idk - Freeform, oh and fluff, that's all tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNocis/pseuds/LunaNocis
Summary: Just a recreational birthday party with vixx for my dear friend <3





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeerEyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerEyed/gifts).



> Hanie, happy birthday! I kind of suck at this things, but you're very special for me, so I tried my best! kinda short but sweet, I hope you like it!

“What did you get her?” asks Jaewhan, appearing suddenly behind Wonsik. The boy turns around, startled. “It’s, uh… A secret.” “Why…?” wails the older. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours…” Wonsik looks for an escape, and his eyes meet with Sanghyuk’s. “He’s been spending a lot of time in his studio, hasn’t he?” Comments the younger. “That’s… Oh!” Gasps Jaewhan, “Did you write her a song?! Are you going to sing it to her today?! Oh my god…!” “What…?” _Traitor,_ thinks Wonsik, _I trusted you…!_ Sanghyuk skitters off, smiling.

“That’s right, what did you get Haneen, guys?” Hakyeon places his gift, perfectly warped in purple gift-wrap, on the living room table. “I didn’t buy anything… I _created_ it!” “Okay… what did you create, Jaewhan?” The boy puffs out his chest, smiling. “It’s. A. Surprise.” “Oh, that’s not fair…! You just said you’d tell me…” Complains Wonsik. “That was clickbait.” “I don’t think you can do clickbait in real life… Is that really how it works even?” “I just did though... Anyway” he adopts a conspiracy-ish tone, “we all know which present she’ll like the most, right?” “Which one?”

Hongbin walks out of his room; his present is warped in a gift-wrap covered hearts of different tones of purple. “Speak of the devil…” Whispers Sanghyuk, “What’s with that paper wrap, hyung?” “W-what about it? It was the only one they had…” “Yeah, sure…” The older hugs the present against his chest, protective. “T-there really wasn’t anything else…!” “I offered you to use the same as me though, but…” Taekwoon comments, nonchalant; however, the mirth in his eyes betrays his intentions. “You said no.”

Hongbin is about to protest, when they hear the engine of the lift turn on. Hakyeon checks his watch. “That must be her.” “Thank god that damn lift is so noisy…” Everyone gets up from their seats, and the eldest starts giving directions. “Okay, let’s put all the presents in the table, and hide… Oh, and the cake…!” “Got it!” Jaewhan takes the cake from the kitchen and places it in the table carefully. It looks quite good, considering they’ve spend the whole afternoon in it… Hakyeon can only hope it tastes just as well.

The lift stops in their floor and they hurry to find a hiding spot (it’s harder than it seems, they realise as they try to fit their tall selves in the small spaces available). They hear the sound of the key opening the door. Someone giggles quietly; Hakyeon sends a glare in the sound’s direction, making it stop immediately. The door closes soundly. “Hello?” The boys can barely contain their emotions…

 _Three, two, one…_ Surprise!!


End file.
